


Me and You together

by spiders



Series: atla oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders/pseuds/spiders
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have lived together for years. Only now is Sokka realising he’s in love with him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Me and You together

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kind of semi inspired by 'me and you together song' by the 1975?? kind of?? not really. anyway hope u enjoy

They had fallen into a comfortable habit since quarantine had started. Zuko picks what to watch on even days, Sokka on odd. Zuko would fall asleep, then Sokka would carry him to his room, lay him on his bed, smooth his hair away from his face and ignore how his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. Yes, they had fallen into a very comfortable habit.

“I actually hate you.”

“You got to pick yesterday. I get to pick the movie.”

_“I didn’t fucking pick Puss in Boots as my movie!”_

“You might as well have. I would’ve enjoyed it more.”

Zuko scowled, drooping further into the couch pillows. “Love Amongst The Dragons is a cinematic masterpiece.”

“So is Puss in Boots!” Sokka protested. “Zuko, it’s my night. It’s a good movie!”

“Fine. But you _know_ it makes no sense that a declawed cat could survive that long on her own.”

At some point after they stole the golden eggs, Zuko had fallen asleep, his head leant against Sokka’s left shoulder. Sokka sat, stone-faced, trying not to concentrate on how soft his hair was against him, how slow and calm his breathing was in sleep. It was impossible to pay attention to the movie. Not being able to resist, he turned slightly to look at him. A tiny smile had appeared on his face, perhaps from a dream. _Jesus, he was beautiful._

Slowly, achingly slow, Sokka brought his hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling the scar tissue that covered most of his left side. He was so warm. Sokka sucked in a deep breath. It had felt like hours had passed, and he couldn’t bring himself to tear his hand away.

Zuko began to stir, and Sokka stiffened. His eyes opened, widening for a second as they met his.

“Sorry,” Sokka breathed, his voice low and hot. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Zuko said nothing. He brought his hand up to meet Sokka’s, caressing the earned hardness covering his skin. His eyes were burning, lips parted, as if a fire was trapped inside him. They stayed there for a moment longer, unmoving, staring into each other.

“Can I?” Sokka whispered, his heart now beating faster than it ever had.

_“Yes.”_

Then Sokka’s lips were on Zuko’s and his hand was running through his hair and Zuko was moaning into the kiss. Zuko felt searing hot and Sokka tasted like vanilla and it felt so right, and all either boy could think was _I fucking love you._


End file.
